historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Utherall government
The Utherall government was the Conservative government of the United Kingdom, formed by Prime Minister George Utherall in coalition with Norsefire, UKIP, and the UK Liberal Democrats. History Formation In March 2000, elections to the House of Commons were held to elect a new Parliament. The Labour Party won the largest number of seats in the House with 8 members (26.32% of the vote), while the Conservative Party held 7 (23.86%); shockingly, the neo-fascist Norsefire party won 7 seats (22.89%), tying them with the Conservatives. The UKIP party won 4 seats (14.81%), the UK Liberal Democrats won 2 (4.81%), and the Scottish National Party also won 2 (7.31%). The results were shocking, as the parties of the right-wing had won over two-thirds of the popular vote. In the ensuing vote on the Prime Minister, the right-wing majority voted for Conservative leader George Utherall, who won 21 votes to Labour leader Frederick Roslin won just 9 votes. Legislation In May 2000, the Parliament voted on a housing tax, with the government voting it down 19-8 with 2 abstentions; only the Labour Party supported it. The government's own efforts to fund schools over roads later passed by a 17-11 margin. In June, the Parliament approved agriculture research with 29 votes in favor and one absence. In August 2000, the Parliament voted to approve public housing by a margin of 20-3 with 5 abstentions, and the Parliament went on to approve party funding in a vote of 14-13 (with 2 abstentions) and an agricultural subsidy in a vote of 14-11 (with 5 abstentions), both of them being defeats for the government. In October, UKIP MP Annie Lyle defected to Norsefire. In week 44, the government passed a land tax in a vote of 16-13, with Norsefire introducing the bill; it was supported by every Norsefire member, by the Labour Party, and by the leader of the SNP; however, all of the Conservatives and Liberal Democrats opposed the bill. The bill marked Norsefire's transition from being a steadfast government ally to being an independent player. In week 47, new elections were held. The Conservatives and SNP had larger shares of the vote, resulting in Labour winning just 7 seats, the Conservatives winning 8, Norsefire winning 7, UKIP winning 4, the SNP winning 3, and the Liberal Democrats winning just 1. In the ensuing leadership election, Utherall was re-elected as Prime Minister with 20 votes to 10, with only the Liberal Democrats, the SNP, and most of Labour (except for Atcheyson) voting for Roslin. The new government voted 25-0 (with 5 abstentions) to approve an election threshold, failed to pass party funding in a vote of 8-10 (with 12 abstentions), voted to research roads over hospitals, declined a housing tax by a margin of 19-7 (with 3 abstentions), supported public libraries in a vote of 26-1 (with 2 abstentions and 1 absence), supported the abolition of the consumption tax in a vote of 21-5 (with 4 abstentions), and supported a school bus tax in a vote of 18-8 (with 4 abstentions). In early 2001, the next election was held. In the ensuing election, Norsefire and UKIP won more of the vote, with Norsefire winning 8 seats, the Conservatives and Labour having 7 seats, UKIP having 4 seats, the SNP having 3 seats, and the Liberal Democrats having one seat. The ensuing premiership contest was fought between Norsefire leader Kathleen Orrick and incumbent Conservative Prime Minister Utherall, and the ensuing vote saw Norsefire win only 9 votes, while the Conservatives won 21 votes. The new government voted to approve primary education in a vote of 23-2 (with 4 abstentions), to keep public libraries in a vote of 26-1 (with 2 abstentions), to fund the police over hospitals in a close 15-14 vote, to approve a housing tax with a 15-10 vote (with 5 abstentions), to keep the monarchy in a vote of 21-2 (with 7 abstentions), and to create a bus transport service in a vote of 14-5 (with 11 abstentions). In the next election, Norsefire, the Conservatives, and Labour all won 7 seats, UKIP won 5 seats, the SNP won 3 seats, and the Liberal Democrats won 1 seat. MPs Prime Minister *'George Utherall' Labour *'Frederick Roslin' *Violet Edmiston *Frank Rodlington (until second election) *Elizabeth Airthey *Albert Padduck *Harold Atcheyson *Alice Gonwell *Henry Murcheyson Conservatives *Alice Endrews (died 2002) *Henry Hotlick *Harold Arbors *Evelyn Matcheson *Joseph Olivett-Spence *Richard Leroy-Price *Ernest Isling *Leslie Netter (second-third elections) Norsefire *'Kathleen Orrick' *James Daring (until second election, briefly during third election) **Harold Matthews (after third election) *Harold Shippen *William Carelton (until third election) **Elizabeth Lorde (third-fourth elections) *Kathleen Zachrey *Arthur Fynche *May Henningson UKIP *'Annie Lyle' (defected to Norsefire, October 2000) *Frank Tenhill *May Parsons *Irene Veers *Albert Morton (after second election) *Alfred Lorton (after fourth election) Liberal Democrats *'Frank Rutledge' *Albert Cranley (until second election) SNP *'Richard MacGowan' *Richard Ferriday *William Ross (until second election) Category:British governments